(7) Leilani's Baby
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: Leilani's pregnant with her second baby, and she makes a decision that sort of changed her life. One-shot, unless y'all want more. Ending of Leilani series.


**Guess who's back? And is at least writing one story.**

 **Leilani:** #$%&

 **Me:** Oops. I think someone wanted to write a fic with you. ;) ;)

 **Leilani:** ;) ;) #$%& off.

 **Me:** Gladly, I'm sure people want more, maybe I won't write this and I'll torture you again. *clears throat* Who missed me?

 _dead silence_

 **Anyways, it's recommended you understand who Leilani is (see: Leilani series) and stuff. It's really only mandatory to read the first one to get a grip on this, I think.**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!"

To the voice I open my sleepy eyes and see my daughter, a six year old named Jessica, standing by me. I smile at her and offer to let her jump in my warm bed. She eagerly does so, lying against me.

"Yes, darling?" I ask softly, letting out a yawn.

"What are we doing today?" she ask, rolling over to face me.

"I guess... I think it's your turn." I smil lightly, and rub her back. "Daddy left me in the middle of the night to go creature hunting with Grandpa Martin and Grandpa Chris, remember? So we habe to wait."

"Well, that's mean! You're... preg-nate!" Jessica giggles and pokes my stomach. "Pray-nate! However you say it, because I forgot how! But I'm gonna be a sister!"

"Pregnant, honey." I chuckle, and sit up. I am due in a few weeks and therefore showing. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah! I want BACON!"

I laugh and walk out to the kitchen, only to find Aviva making muffins, bacon and eggs. "Did I hear somebody say bacon?"

"Yeah!" Jessica runs over towards Aviva while I chec the clock. It's nine o'clock and the boys should be back by now.

"I'll be back," I groan softly as I head back to my room. Morning sickness has seems to stick with me through my entire pregnancy. I start to throw up in the toilet, and it isn't long until I hear footsteps behind me, and someone start rubbing my back. I can tell it's Gavin. He says nothing as he ties my hair back, whispering soft things as I puke. I'm glad I have someone like him to help me through all of my pregnancy unpleasantries.

After I finish I look over at him and thank him, taking a toothbrush and brushing my teeth. He stands beside me, holding my hand, and I head back to breakfast with him. Bacon sounds good. Reeeeeeeeeeeally good.

* * *

After breakfast, I follow the boys and our daughter around. I don't say much, and neither does Chris as we watch the little girl play with the blondes in the family. She too is blonde, inheriting the trait from her father.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris walks over and sits next to me on the rock. "I promise, this won't be as bad as when you had Jessie."

I don't talk about when I had Jessica, mainly because I was cut open and her extracted. _Nope._

"Not that, don't remind me." I chuckle, and gently punch him in the shoulder. "No, I'm thinking about how well she gets along with the creatures."

"Ah." Chris nods, and continues to watch the three blondes play. Jessie was about forty-two pounds, a skinny little thing. She was currently on one of our moose friends, with Gavin holding her as she walks. When I was younger, I had met that very same moose and rode her, many years ago in my teenage years.

Jessica spread out her arms and giggles, letting birds take a rest on them. I smile, leaning my head on Chris a bit, watching them.

"She gets along with them so well."

"She does," Chris agrees.

I look up at the sky, which is a clear, sunny day. That's when I decide to get up, and walk back to the Tortuga.

"Hey!" a voice exclaims. It's Candice, Martin's spunky blonde wife. "Whatcha doing back here?"

"Oh, I'm just going to grab something." I grin, passing a photo of our entire family. Hayden and Adeline- Martin/Candice and Aviva/Chris' kids- have gone to college. They're both majoring in zoology. Saving animals, hunting villains- the family business.

"Sure. See ya." Candice heads back to her book, and I run up to my room. Opening my closet, I grab something that hasn't been worn in awhile- my Queen of the Wild crown. It had pastel-colored gems that turns every color of the rainbow when they were hit just right.

I walk down with it and smile, walking all the way over to my little girl, and laughing. She was on Martin's shoulders, on the moose. "Get down!"

Martin laughs and hands her to me, and I sit her down.

"Mama, that's a really pretty crown!" she grins, touching it. "It's your queen crown!"

"Yes, it is my queen crown." I smile, and place it on her head, "and you know queens must step down to make way for a new ruler. And sweetie, that ruler is you."

"Does that make me Queen of the Wild now?" Jessica beams, and pushes the large crown back on her head.

"Yes."

Chris gasps, _"That_ is what you're doing?"

"Yep." I laugh as Jessica tries to hug me, but my stomach gets in the way.

"Well, that's a shocker!" Martin smiles, "but hey, Jessie, want to continue our ride?"

"YEAH!"

After they leave, I stand with both Chris and Gavin, who watch Martin and Jessica ride around with the moose. My ponytail blows in the light breeze to my right, nothing too dramatic. It's a peaceful day, as I shift my weight from one hip to the next.

"You'll always be Queen of the Wild to me." Gavin kisses my cheek.

"He's just saying that because he broke your tiara and glued a gem on."

"YOU DID WHAT?"


End file.
